Repopulation
by malaleen
Summary: The Doctor and Master have a task they'd like Martha Jones to undertake for the Time Lord species. Will she be amendable to their plans? *Slash overtones* Story repost from 2007


**Author's Note: ** This is a repost of a fic posted back in 2007 after series 3 aired.

* * *

She woke from a sound sleep by the sounds of the TARDIS materializing from somewhere in her flat. Martha sat up wearily, hoping that the Doctor hadn't decided to pop into her bedroom.

"Was that what I think it was?" a muffled voice said from underneath the duvet beside her.

"Yeah," Martha sighed, getting out of bed and pulling on her robe. "Better go see what he wants." She padded out of her bedroom, closing the door firmly behind her. Pushing the hair out of her face, she walked towards to the bright blue box sitting in the middle of her living room.

The door of the Tardis burst open and out came the Doctor with the Master following sedately behind. Before Martha knew it, she was pulled into a fierce hug by the Doctor.

"Martha! So good to see you again!" the Doctor exclaimed, pulling away to look at her. "Did we wake you?"

"Told you we should have waited a couple of hours," the Master complained, as he began walking around Martha's flat, idling picking up objects to look at them. "Very eclectic taste, Miss Jones."

"Why did you have to bring him?" Martha asked.

The Doctor just shrugged. "We have a favor to ask of you."

"Oh?" Martha said, eying the Master warily. "Please don't break anything."

The Doctor looked distinctly uncomfortable. The Master looked at him pointedly, saying "Go on, ask her."

"Willyouhelpusrepopulateoursp ecies?" the Doctor blurted out in a rush.

"Come again"? Martha blinked.

"We've decided it's time to repopulate the Time Lords," the Master said, coming to stand next to the Doctor.

"What!" Martha croaked, her eyes wide.

"Well, you know we're the last two Time Lords in existence," the Doctor began, his face still a little red.

Martha stared at him blandly. "And?"

"And it's our duty to try to increase our numbers," the Doctor explained.

"What does that have to do with me?" she questioned.

"We need you for a key role in the repopulation efforts," the Master said, not waiting for the Doctor to answer.

"Wait a second," Martha said, her eyes narrowing on the two of them. "What exactly do you want me to do?" She saw the Doctor looking at her with a hopeful expression. "You can't be serious."

"Extremely," the Master replied dryly.

"You want me to help you repopulate the Time Lords by what, having sex with you?" Martha couldn't believe the two of them.

"Actually that wouldn't be necessary for reproduction. We'd want to remove as much of the human DNA as we could," the Master interjected smugly. "Though, I certainly wouldn't mind a good shag." A leering grin spread across his face. "Don't know about the good old Doctor, though."

Martha closed her eyes in disgust. "I still don't understand how you can let him roam free," she said, jerking her head towards the Master.

"He's not roaming free, Martha," the Doctor explained for what seemed like the millionth time. "He's been genetically tied to both myself and the TARDIS. If he strays too far from either of us, he'll die."

"And believe me, I've tried," the Master said cheerfully. "Had several near death experiences already. At first I did it to just get away from him, but after a while, it mostly became about the shits and giggles." He leaned towards Martha with a conspiratorial grin and whispered, "He gets ever so upset when he thinks I'm going to die. I like to try at least once a week. Twice if I'm feeling particularly naughty."

Martha shuddered. She knew she should throw the two of them out of her flat and be done with it. Why she was still entertaining this foolish notion, she'd never understand.

"Okay, I'll humor you for the time being. Say I agree to this ridiculous idea. What's going to happen after the baby comes?" she asked.

Both the Doctor and Master looked at her blankly. After a few minutes the Doctor said slowly, "What you do you mean?"

"I mean," Martha ground out, her patience wearing thin. "What's to become of the baby after it's born. Who's going to take care of it?"

"Ummm," the Doctor started, not quite looking at Martha. "Well, I sort of thought…"

"Yes?" Martha asked, raising an eyebrow.

"We thought you could take care of it," the Master informed.

"So you not only expect me to bear your offspring," Martha began, her anger rising. "But you expect me to raise it as well?"

"Just till it gets older and more interesting," the Master pointed out.

"Older and more interesting?" Martha said incredulously.

"You can't really expect us to keep the baby on the TARDIS, Martha," the Doctor interrupted. "It's not really the ideal environment for a baby. Not even one of Gallifreyian biology."

"Now that's the one thing I can agree on," Martha drawled, looking at the Doctor pointedly. "As magpie as your mind is, you'd lose the baby within a few days."

"I most certainly would not," the Doctor protested.

"He would," the Master agreed. He turned the Doctor. "Well, you're not known for your organization. Most of your plans are half thought out and half arsed."

"True," the Doctor noted, looking pensive. "Still, I'm sure you'd be a brilliant mum, Martha."

"So why me? Why don't one of you have the baby?" Martha said.

"What! Me!" the Doctor exclaimed. "You can't be serious! All the trouble I get in on a regular basis? You can't honestly think I'd be a good candidate."

The Master just shrugged, "I refused because I didn't want to give up my dashing figure."

"So neither of you want to carry nor take care of the baby, but it's okay if I give up several years of my life?" Martha glowered, looking the two of them in disgust.

"We'd pop in from time to time," the Doctor replied guiltily.

"That's a comfort to know," Martha muttered.

"What if he promised to have sex with you on regular basis?" the Master said out of the blue. Both Martha and the Doctor turned to look at him.

"What? I'm trying to sweeten the deal here," he replied. "I'd offer myself instead, but I'm not sure she'd be amendable to my offer."

"You got that right," Martha hissed, glaring at the Master with obvious dislike. The Master paid no attention.

The Doctor grasped Martha by the arm and pulled her close. "Martha, will you at least consider it?"

"I'm not sure why I should put my life on hold just to help you two idiots repopulate your species," Martha responded in a clipped tone.

"You're our best bet, Martha," the Doctor wheedled, looking at her with his trademark puppy dog eyes that he knew melted the hardest hearts. "Most of my former companions aren't of child bearing age, and those that are… well, let's just say I don't think they would be very amendable."

"He got a right good slap from some human named Donna when we asked," the Master chipped in, looking gleeful.

Martha turned to the Doctor with a glare. "So I'm not your first choice, then?"

"Rassilion, why must all females be this difficult?" the Doctor sulked, throwing up his hands in defeat. "Rose wouldn't have given me this kind of trouble I'm sure," he said under his breath, giving Martha a pointed look.

"You know," the Master mused out loud. "Now that there's two of us, we could probably get your Rose out of that parallel dimension if you think she'd be up to the task."

The Doctor blanched and grabbed the Master by the arm, pulling him over to a corner and started to whisper furiously. Martha could only make out a few words like "carpets" and "mortgages".

The Master's eyes widened. "Really?"

"Really," the Doctor said firmly.

"If you say so," he shrugged. "We'll just leave her there then."

Martha had just about enough of all this nonsense. "I think you two had better leave."

"But Martha!" the Doctor protested.

"No," she said firmly, gesturing to the TARDIS. "I'd really like you to leave."

"But you'll think about it?" he imploded, giving her one last hopeful look.

"If I say yes, will you go?" she sighed.

"Yes," the Master promised.

"Then I'll think about it," she muttered, eager to see the two of them depart.

"Thanks Martha," the Doctor smiled, as he started pulling the Master towards the TARDIS. "We'll be back in a few days to find out your answer."

"Whatever," she shrugged.

"You know, maybe we should try Captain Jack too," the Master mused, as he dutifully followed the Doctor back to the TARDIS. "I'm positive he mentioned male pregnancy while he was being tortured on the Valiant."

"That's not a bad idea," the Doctor replied as they entered the TARDIS. "He might agree if we promise sex." He shut the door behind them and a few seconds later the TARDIS began to dematerialize.

Martha closed her eyes and sighed. With an air of defeat, she returned to her bedroom.

"So, what did those two idiots want?"

Martha looked up and smiled. A rush of affection swelled within her, as she walked over and climbed back into bed, cuddling close to her companion. "Believe or not, they asked me if I would help them repopulate the Time Lord species."

"Oh really?" Martha looked up at the blonde laying next to her.

"Yes really," she smirked, fighting the urge to laugh. "Romana, you should have seen them. It was so pathetic!"

Romana smiled as she recalled both the Doctor and Master. "I'll bet they were. What did you say?"

"Told them I'd think about it," Martha sighed, laying back against the pillows. "About the only way I could get rid of them."

"So when are you going to tell them you had already agreed to help a Time Lord repopulate?" Romana asked in an amused voice.

"About the same time you plan to tell them you survived the Time War," Martha retorted.

"Touché," Romana smiled, leaning in to kiss Martha's mouth softly. "I suppose we'll need to inform them soon. Hiding from them is becoming such a bother."

"It is," Martha agreed, pulling away slowly. "But I'm in no hurry, are you?"

"Not at all," Romana murmured, "not at all."


End file.
